Kingdom HeartsSaw Crossover
by Kai Saitou
Summary: Jigsaw has chosen Riku, Kairi, and Sora, Can they make it out alive? Rated T for mild language, blood, and gore. Pairings Sora X Kairi Riku X Namine Final Chapter Here!
1. Meet the Victims

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Saw

This story came to me while playing Kingdom Hearts one night, I stopped for a little while to see what was on T.V. and I found Saw to watch, shortly after that I watched Saw 2 and thought I could make a story out of it, so here it goes, let me know what you think

* * *

It has been a year since the last Jigsaw killings, he has been all but forgotten in the media and in the general public, even Amanda, his trusted apprentice is gone. Sora, Kairi, and Riku live life as they always have. Sora still won't admit his love for Kairi. Riku is always complaining about how badly his life totally sucks. Kairi on the other hand is a well rounded generous, kind, and independent person, until she is put in a highly stressful situation then she becomes very self centered and helpless. But these are just minor character flaws right? Not being able to tell someone how you feel, thinking that life sucks, and being kind and caring only under optimal conditions. What possible reason could someone like Jigsaw want to push them to their limits and see how far they would really go? He has chosen them for a special reason, not one I will divulge now. Do Sora, Kairi, and Riku have the will to survive? I guess we will all find out when the game begins.

* * *

This is just an introduction sort of, the next chapters will be much longer I promise, I just want to see if anyone will even want to read other chapters before I put too much work into it

PLEASE R&R


	2. The Game Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Saw

I was having problems trying to think of an original way to start this story but of course I couldn't, the first trap is sorta like Saw 2 except the bullet misses on purpose, I'm going to try to make all the rest of the traps original. Hope you enjoy

The setting in which the game takes place is not important, just know that wherever they are no one will find them. Our friends are waking up now. Lets see if they have what it takes to survive, let the game begin.

Sora opened his eyes to the sobbing of Kairi. His eyes focused on the dim light above him. He slowly scanned the room wondering where he was and more importantly where Kairi's cries were coming from. He saw her hunched over in a corner, she was shaking violently and she had tears all over her face.

Sora: "Kairi are you ok?" .

Kairi: "Does it look like I'm okay!" "I wake up and I don't even know where I am, are you stupid!???"

Sora said nothing but was shocked at how she answered him; this was not the Kairi he knew. Sora looked around the room again and noticed it was rectangular in shape, there were two metal doors, one on each long side of the room and each door was in line with the other. Sora walked to one of the doors, his footsteps echoed eerily off the walls. Kairi just sat there with her head between her knees sobbing silently. Sora grabbed the handle and turned.

BOOM!

A bullet whizzed by his head just grazing his ear, Sora's hand flew up to his ear as he stood there in shock. Kairi jumped up, surprised by the sudden noise.

Kairi: "What the hell did you do?!!"

Sora: "I just touched the door handle and a gun went off on the other side."

Kairi: "Then don't touch anything else before you get us both killed."

Sora just gave her a look of total disbelief; he didn't know Kairi was even capable of being like this. He angrily moved to the other side of the room and took off his belt. He formed it into a loop and put it on the handle. He stepped back as far as he could and prepared to pull.

Kairi: "Sora don't you dare!!"

Kairi ducked her head preparing for another gunshot, Sora pulled and the door opened smoothly and revealed another room similar in size and shape. It was lighted with the exact same dim lights as the room they were in at the moment.

Sora: "I'm going in."

Kairi: "I'm staying here!"

Sora: "Kairi, why are you being like this?!"

Sora slammed his fist against the tile; coincidentally it was where the bullet had hit the wall. It crumbled and revealed a hidden compartment with a mini tape player and a tape sitting beside it. Kairi stared intently and rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't seeing things. Sora stretched out his hand cautiously; he waved his hand in front of it checking for strings or wires. He found none and picked grabbed the player and tape.

Sora: "Should I play it?"

Kairi: "I guess so."

Sora clicked the open button and stuck the tape in. He closed it and moved his hand toward the play button. He hesitated before he got there.

Kairi: "What's the matter?"

Sora: "I don't know, it's just that………no never mind."

Sora pressed play quickly before he changed his mind again and listened intently. All he heard was static at first but finally a voice was heard.

Tape Player: "Rise and shine Sora and Kairi, I bet your wondering where you are, I will tell you where you might be, you might be in the room that you die in. I want to play a game, but first you must know the reason I have brought you here. Sora, I have watched you for a long time and have found that you have a great deal of feelings for Kairi, but you would never admit that would you, you just don't have an appreciation for having someone to love, and you Kairi, you act selfishly when your life is in danger, oh yes, you have an appreciation for life, but only for your life, you have no respect for the lives of others. There are ways to win this game, right now the building you are in there are explosives set on all of the support beams. You have two hours to get through all my little surprises. I have grown bored with giving my victims hints and taking the time to set the clues all over the place, and besides, I am getting too old for that kind of stuff. My apprentice is too busy setting up a new place for my little games, so here is what is going to happen. You have a total of three traps to get through. Some you can get out of by yourself, and others you will need help. That is all.

Do you have what it takes to survive? We will see. Let the game begin

Sora and Kairi stared dumbfounded at the recorder, both were speechless, that unmistakable voice, both Sora and Kairi had heard it only once on the news. The voice of the supposedly dead serial killer Jigsaw. Sora suddenly dropped the tape recorder, it had become searing hot.

Sora: "Kairi get down!"

Sora leapt at Kairi quickly and knocked her into the room he opened just in time. The tape player exploded with a flash, Sora looked back at the door just long enough to see it shut from the percussive shockwave. He looked down at Kairi to see she was okay except for a couple of scratches. Kairi looked up at him and began to sob into his chest.

Sora: "Kairi please don't cry, I promise you everything is going to be alright."

Kairi continued to cry uncontrollably, Sora just embraced her and tried to comfort her, but he had other things on his mind. Jigsaws words echoed in his head.

Jigsaw: "Do you have what it takes to survive?" "We will see, let the game begin."


	3. The Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Saw

Authors Note: Sorry for such the long wait, I kind of decided to give up writing for awhile but thinking about it one morning I thought about some pretty cool (and original traps) So here is the long awaited third chapter (Also sorry for the chapters shortness, I didn't feel like writing anymore, sorry I just felt like being lazy lol enjoy

* * *

Sora and Kairi stared dumbfounded at the recorder, both were speechless, that unmistakable voice, both Sora and Kairi had heard it only once on the news. The voice of the supposedly dead serial killer Jigsaw. Sora suddenly dropped the tape recorder, it had become searing hot. 

Sora: "Kairi get down!"

Sora leapt at Kairi quickly and knocked her into the room he opened just in time. The tape player exploded with a flash, Sora looked back at the door just long enough to see it shut from the percussive shockwave. He looked down at Kairi to see she was ok except for a couple of scratches. Kairi looked up at him and began to sob into his chest.

Sora: "Kairi please don't cry, I promise you everything is going to be alright."

Kairi continued to cry uncontrollably, Sora just embraced her and tried to comfort her, but he had other things on his mind. Jigsaws words echoed in his head.

Jigsaw: "Do you have what it takes to survive?" "We will see, let the game begin."

* * *

Kairi sat prostrated on the ground her head buried into Sora's chest. Sora's shirt was saturated with her tears and he just continued to hold her trying to comfort her. Sora closed his eyes concentrating on making a decision. 

Sora: "Kairi……we only have two hours, we need to try to get out of here."

Kairi: "What's the point in trying, you know that everyone Jigsaw kidnapped ended up dying, for the exception of one, but look what happened to her, what makes you think we can get out of here?"

Sora: "We have to try; I will not sit here waiting for these bombs to go off!!"

Kairi gave him a sullen expression but raised herself up off the floor.

Kairi: "Lets try Sora."

Sora: "Ok."

* * *

AN (You knew the switching of point of view was coming, I know you did)

* * *

Riku looked like he was sleeping soundly; a steady hissing seemed to hypnotize him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everything he looked at seemed distorted almost like a kaleidoscope. He then realized there was an unfamiliar weight on his head. He turned his head and was met with a mirror. His eyes widened in horror as he saw what it was. It was almost like an upside down fishbowl. Riku's eyes darted from side to side; he took everything he was seeing in. A small TV right in front of him, a rubber seal around the bottom to keep air out, one large tube in the top of the bowl, a large oxygen tank and something that looked like a vacuum. He was about to stand up when he heard static, he slowly turned his head and focused the best he could on the TV. That all too familiar creepy doll that was shown on TV after Jigsaw disappeared. 

Jigsaw: "Hello Riku, I'm sure you are wondering where you are, I will tell you this, I am making you take the hardest test because you need it the worst. You say that your life sucks, but did it ever occur to you that being alive isn't all that bad at all, can you imagine what it would be like to be dead? Let me tell you something about death I have learned from all my past players. You know nothing, you see nothing, some people think they go to heaven when they die, but can you be sure of that, what it would be like to know you will never exist again. I guarantee you will have a great appreciation for life after this...that is….. if you survive. I will now tell you about the device around your head. The only reason you're alive right now is because you are hooked to oxygen. The minute this video ends a five minute timer will start counting down to turn on the vacuum you see. So once the timer is done, the vacuum will suck all the air out. If you ever wondered what its like to suffocate, you might just find out. I don't know if you saw this before but there is a bowl of acid in front of you. It is a black color so you cannot see where the key to unlock your trap is. I will tell you the liquid will go about to your elbows and once you touch it, it will keep burning through everything until there is nothing left. But I wouldn't make you lose your arms, if you do decide to get the key and live, there are two basins with liquid on either side of the room. I would be careful though; one of the basins is a catalyst and will speed up the reaction. The other will neutralize it, choose well Riku, your five minutes starts now."

A steady ticking noise filled Riku's ears. He struggled out of his chair but found he his movement was restricted to about a yard either way. He stared at the basin of black liquid in front of him. _Tick tock tick tock _He reached out his hand and got it an inch away from the liquid. Riku hesitated; his hand was shaking in terror. _Tick tock tick tock _Riku kept time; the timer had passed the minute mark. He had a choice, live or die which one would he choose?


	4. Deceptions

Kingdom Hearts/Saw Crossover Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own KH or Saw

AN: Sorry for the extremely long wait, but I've been extremely busy lately, I only recently found the time to work on this story, So enjoy and let me know what you think!

A steady ticking noise filled Riku's ears. He struggled out of his chair but found he his movement was restricted to about a yard either way. He stared at the basin of black liquid in front of him. _Tick tock tick tock _He reached out his hand and got an inch away from the liquid. Riku hesitated; his hand was shaking in terror. _Tick tock tick tock _Riku kept time; the timer had passed the minute mark. He had a choice, live or die which one would he choose?

* * *

Riku wrestled with his conscience for another painstaking minute, his hand was poised inches above the acid. Whenever the timer ticked he winced as if he was being struck by an invisible object. His instincts screamed to plunge his hands into the black liquid while his mind told him otherwise. Another thirty seconds, He had used up half his time. Riku made a decision and didn't turn back. He plunged his hands into the acid and groped blindly with his hands in an attempt to find the key. He was suddenly overcome with a bizarre sensation…….he couldn't feel his hands and arms.

"_Shit!" _Riku uttered as he gasped in terror.

Riku realized that his nerve endings had been seared by the powerful acid. He couldn't feel the key at the bottom of the basin. He wildly flailed his arms in an attempt to swish the acid out of the basin but it was bolted down. He screamed for help even though he knew it was pointless. His mind still keeping time he counted to himself.

_4:40, 4:41, 4:42, 4:43_

Riku was enraged at this point, he now had about fifteen seconds to live, he pulled out one of his arms but dared not look at it. He pulled back as far as he could and punched through the acid and hit the bottom of the basin.

_Click_

The sound filled Riku's ears, he braced himself for the vacuum but it didn't come on, he stared into the space in front of him and saw the key, dangling in front of him. He grabbed it and thought back to his mental clock.

_4:57_

He reached back and found the lock.

4:58

He inserted the key and twisted.

4:59

Riku jerked on the contraption and it came off completely.

_VROOM!_

The vacuum came on with a loud roar, but to no avail, it was sucking nothing but the free air that was in the room. Riku jumped out of his chair but immediately fell down; his vision was blurred from the blood rushing to his head. Which was probably a blessing for him, he didn't want to even look at his arms. He crawled to one side of the room and quickly made the decision to just go to one of the basins considering it was a 50/50 chance of getting the right basin. Riku reached for the wall mounted basin, but instead of a liquid, he found a piece of paper. His eyes slowly adjusted and he read the note.

_Good job Riku, you passed the test, but there is one more to come, your arms are fine, did I say acid, I meant to say Novocain with black food coloring added. I knew you could do it. The key to the next room is under your chair. I look forward to seeing how you fare with the others. _

_Jigsaw_

Riku collapsed on the floor and started laughing maniacally; he was overcome with an emotional barrage, humor, fear, pain, all of them swirling around in his mind.

"_That bastard is going to die." Riku thought to himself evilly._

He pushed himself slowly up off the floor and made his way to the chair that was his prison only moments ago. He peered under and just like the letter said there was the key. He undid the tape and peeled the key off of it. He scanned the room until he saw the door. He walked toward the door with a carefully measured step. He reached it and turned the key. The door swung open painstakingly slow. Riku's eye suddenly widened in an expression of surprise.

"_What the hell!"_

* * *

What did you think of this chapter, I know it was short, but I wanted to get a new chapter out pretty quick. R&R 

Kai Saitou


	5. Get Out Alive

Kingdom Hearts/Saw Crossover Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Saw

A/N: Here is the fifth chapter, let me know what you think

Chapter V Get out Alive

**All the events up to now have taken 30 minutes, 1 hour and 30 minutes remain**

* * *

"Hey Kairi" 

"What Sora?"

"Do you remember what the recording said?"

"What do you mean?" Kairi inquired with worried look.

"Jigsaw told us we had three traps to get through." Sora replied with a look that said, _you__ forgot?_

Damn it Sora, I swear to god if you give me a dirty look one more time" Kairi slapped her hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked down at her feet

_This isn't me, __what's__ wrong with me? __What's__ wrong with me? __What's__ wrong with me_

The question echoed in her head over and over, she had never acted like this in her life, was this how she really was, the real Kairi. She dug deep within herself to find the answers but none came. Sora stared at her worried but said nothing.

"Let's work together to get out of here Sora."

"Ok Kairi lets go."

Everything was the same in this room except for one difference; they had only had one choice as doors go and it was right in front of them. The metal seemed to scream trap in their face.

"Kairi, stay back" Sora said protectively.

Kairi stepped back a good distance and watched Sora warily. Sora took a quick look at the hinges and they revealed that it swung away from them into the next room.

_Damn it all! Sora thought angrily, my belt won't do any good here._

He took a step forward, he examined everything suspiciously, the floor, ceiling, even the empty space in front of him, he was forced to think like a forensic investigator, he looked at the floor tiles that measured about two feet by two feet. This occupation had a higher price for not noticing every detail. Another step, another scan around the room, another, and another, Sora started getting confident that there is nothing there. One more step to be at the door, but one step is all it took. A click resounded into Sora's ears, PPPH! Sora immediately fell down and screamed in agony. One look at his foot and he realized what had happened, a hidden air pressurized mechanical broad head had shot all the way through his foot. Kairi opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, the shock was too great. Sora stared in horror at his foot; the blood was running down his foot in a crimson waterfall. Sora gritted his teeth and blinked back tears as he started to drag himself toward Kairi inch by inch. He would need her help to get it out, a mechanical broad head is pointed at first, but as soon as it travels through something, the prongs open up and it looks almost like an anchor. In other words, once it goes in, it can't come back out, unless given the right motivation.

(A/N Lol, I am so evil)

"Kairi, I need your help to…."

He didn't have time to finish his statement.

A whirring sound was heard before the broad head started retracting and started dragging him all the way back with it strait back to where it came from, Sora stared in dismay as he was dragged closer and closer.

"Damn it! Kairi, help me! Please!

Kairi stood and watched too stunned and horrified to do anything.

Sora clawed at the floor in a futile effort to impede the inevitable, he knew what was coming, but he didn't want to think about it.

_Damn you Kairi! Why won't you help?_

Sora stared at Kairi in bewilderment, she hadn't moved an inch. She just stood and stared like some sadistic little kid watching an R rated movie.

The broad head was going to come out of his foot by force…whether he liked it or not. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Sora lacked twelve inches before his foot would be ripped apart.

Ten inches

Seven inches

Five inches

Kairi opened her mouth in a wordless scream and Sora shut his eyes tightly waiting for the pain he knew was coming……..Luckily for him, Jigsaw was going to give him an opportunity to save his foot. One inch before the slack would be gone, the whirring stopped. Sora eyes flew open. He looked at his foot, it looked normal. (Except of course for the hole in his foot from where the arrow shot into it, but you know what I mean) Another whirring noise was heard and Sora prepared for the worst, but it wasn't the sound of the arrowhead going further into the floor, but a hidden T.V. slowly tilting away from the ceiling.

_Crap! Not again!_

Static was seen at first, but eventually a figure was seen.

_Jigsaw: _"Hello Sora, I see that you activated my little trap, to get out of this one, your going to need a little help. Kairi…….for years you have always relied on other people, either to get you out of some sort of trouble or just taking advantage of them because you know they will go out their way to do whatever you want. Now it's your turn to help someone in need…….because if you don't…………..Sora will lose his foot.

Kairi stared in horror at the screen.

_What? Did I hear him right? No! I can't!_

Jigsaw: "Once this message ends a machine hidden under the floor will slowly start to pull the line back into it, you will have about two and a half minutes to get Sora out before his foot is torn apart. At the one minute mark, there will be a little pain, at the minute and half minute mark, there will be excruciating pain and bleeding as the arrow head digs into his foot……..at the two minute mark, bones will start to snap, another thirty seconds……..his foot will be folded in half and be ripped off."

Sora and Kairi glanced at each other for a split second but quickly looked away and continued to listen.

Jigsaw: "Kairi, beside Sora's foot is a floor tile that is loose, go over to it, I suggest you don't waste time.

Kairi obediently followed without thought and found the tile he was talking about.

Jigsaw: "Lift it up the tile and look down inside."

She put her fingernail on her middle finger in between one of the cracks and pulled up. SNAP! One of her fingernails was ripped off to the end of her finger.

"Damn it! Kairi screamed loudly

She angrily put both the fingernails on her pointer fingers in the cracks and pulled up. The tile came loose and flipped away from her to reveal the shaft that Jigsaw was talking about. She stared in horror not at how deep it was, and not even at the ladder that went all the way to the bottom…… but all the sharp implements that were sticking out of every place possible in the shaft walls.

Jigsaw: "Haha, that's the reaction I expected from you."

Sora stared at the T.V. for a split second before he realized this was a live feed of Jigsaw and he had to be watching them through some hidden camera in the room.

_He is enjoying this! Th__at bastard! Sora thought angrily_

"What you expected from me?" Kairi repeated slowly and deliberately

Jigsaw: "Okay Kairi, your objective in this little game is to pick your way down to the bottom and press the red button that is on the wall to disable the machine and let all the slack out so Sora can get the arrow out of his foot…….that is if you succeed. By the way, those knives and assorted other things are extremely sharp and will cut you with the slightest pressure. I suggest you be careful. We wouldn't want you to die of blood loss now would we?"

_This isn't happening…..this isn't happening…….THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!_

Jigsaw: "Your time starts now……..let the game begin.

* * *

R&R Kai Saitou 


	6. To Bleed For A Friend

AN: Alright here is the sixth chapter, hope you like it

* * *

An almost impossible choice, to live…or risk dying to save a friend you have known almost all your life. How much courage could you muster to choose a possible death with the welfare of one of your best friends at stake? Kairi has a choice to make, for Sora's sake; she had better make it quick. 

Chapter Six: To Bleed For A Friend

* * *

A very slight whirring of a machine is heard. A thin wire and arrowhead moving painstakingly slow toward its place of origin. Sora moves as close as he can to its destination so he will not be dragged along the rough tile floor. The T.V. monitors picture changes from the shadowy figure of Jigsaw to a very simple white screen with black numbers counting up from zero. 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Kairi gawks at the T.V. for a split second then snaps her head back to the shaft. She stares down with a look of utter hopelessness as tears began to roll down her pale face. She turns her head slowly and gazed at Sora's eyes…..those deep pools of azure that normally looked so full of life and happiness seemed to fade more and more the longer she looked at him.

"Kairi……its okay…..if you don't do it…..just…..would you please hold my hand…" Sora says very quietly.

A heavy silence echoes in the room as the words leave his mouth. Kairi looks at him in wonder, she is almost happy for a moment before she feels a horrible pang of guilt in her heart.

_I can't do this, I'm not brave enough, I……_

"Sora….I…..I'm sor….." Kairi stuttered

Sora gave Kairi a knowing look, he had hoped she would try but he didn't expect her to.

_No! I can't do this to him, get a grip damn it, I can do it! I can do it! Kairi mentally screams to herself._

"Sora…..I'll try!"

Sora didn't even have time to say anything as Kairi lowered herself down on the cold metal rungs of the ladder.

53, 54, 55

"Kairi be car…." Sora was suddenly cut off as he gasped in surprise. A slight pressure on his foot sent waves of pain into his foot and up his leg.

Kairi took the ladder steps one at a time being very cautious to avoid the steak knives, razor blades, and assorted other sharp instruments that surrounded her. She continued down slowly. Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream was heard from above her.

"1:25!"

_I have to hurry! I need to be down there before two minutes_

Kairi worked her way down the rungs haphazardly and looked beside her. She gasped as she realized the shaft was getting narrower and the knives were getting closer to her body. Kairi stopped moving immediately for several seconds, she then realized she didn't have time to waste, she needed to get down there as quickly as possible. Kairi climbed down the rungs with no more regard to the sharp implements around her. She hardly noticed that the jeans and shirt she was wearing were being shredded to pieces, but luckily for her, they helped protect her against the razor sharp blades all around her. Kairi stepped down a rung and suddenly slipped, she wildly flailed her arms as she tried to regain her balance. The multiple gashes on her arms and one on her face made her cry out in agony. Red tinted rain fell to the bottom of the shaft as she continued her way down. Another scream and a pained statement of pure misery was heard once again above her.

"1:45!"

Kairi has worked her way so far down the shaft that the knives are extremely close to her. The slightest movement will slash deep into her flesh. Kairi screams angrily and let's go of the ladder. Time seems to go in slow motion as she crosses her arms to protect her face, and knives slice into her left and right. A cut on her chest, deep gashes on all her arms and legs, there are too many to count. The onslaught finally ends as she lands with a thud on the floor. Kairi groggily gets up, her vision blurs and she stumbles forward. Kairi sees a red flash and reaches for one of the many fake buttons that she sees in front of her. She reaches for the middle one and by a pure stroke of luck she hits the right one. The machine ceases to be for a split second before it can be heard reversing its direction. Kairi drops to her knees in exhaustion. She hears a voice call out to her, but it seems very distant. Kairi's whole world turns an ominous black and white. A steady dripping hypnotizes her. A warm liquid covers her whole body and falls slowly but surely into the floor, pooling around her shoes.

_It's so warm. Kairi thought deliriously_

Kairi turned her head but immediately crumpled to the floor in her own bits of shredded clothing and crimson blood. The blood soaked into the remnants of her clothes and also into her hair making it redder than it had ever been in her life. She stared up at the bloodstained metallic objects and winced when tiny droplets of blood hit her in the face. A dim square of light shines faintly at the top of her dark prison as she slowly loses more and more blood. She stares blankly at the only source of illumination that is there. Suddenly, a shadowy figure is seen at the top. It seems to be getting closer but she can't tell. Kairi closes her eyes as the numbing of blood loss takes over her body and mind as she fades into nothingness.

* * *

Riku stares in horror at the room he has just entered. Thin wires cover the entire room in all possible directions, and they are all glowing a red color. He sees electricity arching to all of the wires. The room is giving off an extreme amount of heat. Riku wipes his brow after only ten seconds of being in the room. He looks around and sees a wire that is not glowing red hot. He cautiously puts his hand close to the wire feeling for any sign of heat. He feels none and grabs the tape player hanging in front of him with a very simple note taped to it. 

_Play me_

Riku grabs it without a thought and presses play, static is heard, and then Jigsaws voice.

"Hello Riku, Here is your next test, because you already know why you are here, I'm not going to go to the trouble of telling you your flaws again. So I'm just going to get to the point. All of these wires are heated by a super high voltage current that is heating them to over five hundred degrees. There is a panel in front of you that when stepped on, it will disable the electrical current running through the wires so you might be able to get to the other side, but there is a catch, you must get through in the time allotted. If you don't, then the electricity will arch to your body and paralyze you, and when you fall down on the wires. They will slowly burn through your body like butter and dismember you. So I suggest you get through in the five minutes I am going to give you. That is all, whenever you are ready. Let the game begin."

Riku stared vacantly into space as he listened to Jigsaws words.

_Well, At least I won't feel anything if I'm being electrocuted, sure beats the hell out of suffocating any day_

Riku looked around and made a mental note of the path he planned to take. He took a step forward. The panel resounded with a click and the electrical arcs stopped suddenly. Riku took a deep breath and took another step forward, beads of sweat running down his face as he made his way to the still red hot wires.

* * *

A/N: HAHA, Cliffie I know I know, everyone hates cliffies, but anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter, R&R 

Kai Saitou


	7. A Lesson Learned

A/N: Well I finally got a mind to work on this story so here is the 7th chapter, hope you like it

All the events up until now have taken 55 minutes, 1 hour and 5 minutes remain

* * *

Riku looked around and made a mental note of the path he planned to take. He took a step forward. The panel resounded with a click and the electrical arcs stopped suddenly. Riku took a deep breath and took another step forward, beads of sweat running down his face as he made his way to the still red hot wires.

* * *

Riku took a step toward the triangular shape the set of wires made and wondered to himself how he was supposed to contort his body to fit through them. He was in such deep thought that the booming sound of the door slamming behind him was enough to make him jump forward a few feet and sear deep jet black wounds into his face.

"Damn it!" Riku screams in more shock than pain as he stumbles back toward the door. He looks back behind him with an evil look and mutters silent curses to himself. He checks his watch and sees a minute thirty seconds have passed since he first stepped on the panel. Riku takes a deep breath and goes back toward the set of wires that he planned to go through, the thick stench of burning flesh fills the room as he prepares to leap through the triangle. Riku's skills as a gymnast were going to come in handy for this test, which is probably why Jigsaw designed it in the first place. He closes his eyes, visualizes the trick, and takes off running. He leaps strait at the wires parallel to the ground and travels through the first set with no problem. He stares in front of him and prepares for a handspring through the next oddly shaped set of wires. He sets his hands on the hard ground and springs forward once again parallel to the ground with his arms tucked tightly beside himself. The wires sped along both above and below him, but as he was coming out of the spring a single wire that spanned the room skimmed the shirt on his body, which, in effect, also cut a long piece of skin from his shoulders to his lower back. Riku managed to land in a square safe zone that was seven feet by seven feet. He immediately dropped to his knees in agony and gagged at the utterly nauseating smell generated as the long sliver of skin and clothing hissed and crackled over the red hot wires sending acrid smoke into the air making the stench that was already present even harder to tolerate. Tiny rivulets of blood oozed slowly out of his back and mixed with the sweat that was running profusely down his back. There wasn't much bleeding due to the heat partially sealing his blood vessels shut.

_Ignore the pain! _ _Just twenty yards to go, you can do it! _Riku mentally screamed to himself. He forces himself to his feet and instantly locks his eyes on his watches second hand. "One minute left! Are you joking me?!" Riku backs up as far as he can trying his best not to get close to the wires. He can barely tolerate the heat on his already hurt back. He looks and promptly assesses what tricks (if you can call them that) he needed to do.

_Two sets of vertical wires from ceiling to floor……….a cartwheel will get me through that, lets see, wires that are waist high off the ground horizontally and spaced evenly apart in clear sections all the way to the end….better follow up that cartwheel with successive back hand springs. Riku thought to himself. _



Riku stared at the end of his path and his eyes widened in dismay as he saw the last obstacle separating him from certain electrocution and dismemberment. An elaborate circle with a diameter of no more than two and a half feet made of spliced wires blocked his path to salvation. Hitting anything going through the circle meant certain doom. Riku hesitated for a moment and threw his wrist in front of his face once again.

_Twenty seconds, I don't have time for this to hesitate, Come on, and pull yourself together….. I'm dead if I don't try_.

_Visualize it, visualize it, NOW!_

Riku rushes forward as he tries to accelerate fast enough to get the momentum he needed to complete the amount of tricks he was required to do. He sets his hands and goes into the cartwheel. He is sideways for a split second as he travels through the vertical wires. A resounding thump is heard as he plants his hands and performs the first back handspring. Time seems to move in slow motion as he counts the number of handsprings he is doing. "Two, three, four, five, ready, NOW!" Riku screams as he pushes with all the strength he has left. He tucks his chin and arms and looks down his body as he starts to fly through the circle feet first, he closes his eyes and feels the wires beneath him.

_Knees….Stomach……Chest…..Head…..NOW!_

Riku immediately rolls into a tight ball and flies through the door, he is in the doorway as the door starts to slam catching part of his sweaty hair and ripping it from his scalp. He continues in midair towards a foam mat set not to far from the door and hits it with a soft thump. He lays there dazed for a moment as blood pours from the wound on his head. He slowly turns his head and sees a short table with a metal bucket with ice bottle of water in it. He reaches for it and unscrews the lid. He gulps the water down voraciously trying to replace all the moisture he lost in the trap room. It isn't until he is halfway through drinking the water that he notices a note taped to the side of the bottle. Riku turns the bottle around in his hands and reads the note.

_If you are reading this, that means you have made it through my trap alive, congratulations Riku. Just one more test to survive and you will be free. There is a prescription strength painkiller under the table. Take it if you wish, it will not make you drowsy. Good Luck_

_Jigsaw_

Riku reached without hesitation under the table and found the pill Jigsaw was talking about. He quickly popped it into his mouth and swallowed it with the water he was clutching in his hands. Riku lay down waiting for the pill to take effect and hoping, praying, that the wound on his head would stop bleeding also.

_One more test, just one more._

Kairi opened her eyes slowly taking in the surrounding and wondering where she was. The last thing she remembered was staring up from her dark prison and seeing something, or someone, coming towards 

her. She tried to move her arms but winced at the pain that it caused. Kairi suddenly realized that she was moving up and down in a rhythmic motion. A quick flick of her eyes and she saw Sora beneath her without his shirt on holding her. He was fast asleep with a blood and tear stained face.

_So I'm not dead after all. Kairi thought with relief._

What Kairi had been through finally got to her as she suddenly burst into tears and woke Sora with a start. She moaned in pain at the sudden motion as he sat up.

"Kairi, Kairi, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you do that, please forgive me!" Sora sobbed uncontrollably as he held onto her lightly. Kairi didn't say anything as she looked through her blurry eyes and saw makeshift bandages from Sora's shirt all over her legs, arms, and side. "It's ok Sora, its ok" Kairi said to him. Sora carefully shifted her around so she was facing him and he hugged her close. "Kairi, I want you to know…..I love you." Sora whispered in her ear. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, he moved almost involuntarily toward her cracked and bloodstained lips and kissed her. Kairi responded in kind and their tongues danced for a few fleeting moments, Sora tasted the bitter flavor of blood as they kissed but he didn't care, he had finally done what he was sure Jigsaw wanted him to do, or perhaps learn. They broke the kiss and hugged each other again. "Kairi, Can you walk?" Sora inquired gently. "Yes, It will hurt but I can, I know we are on a time limit here, I promise I won't slow you down. Let's go." She said with conviction in her voice. They pulled themselves off the floor and walked together, supporting each other as they walked toward their last challenge.

They had done well, Jigsaw almost smiled they walked toward the door, but why smile now, who knows if they would get through the last little game. He would soon find out.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note, That last trap of Sora and Kairi's was their second, When the tape player exploded that counted as one, just so you know, Final chapter coming up, Hope everyone has enjoyed it so far R&R

Kai Saitou


	8. Helping Hands

A/N Well guys this is a quick update for me, I actually worked on it some. Surprise, Surprise. Anyways, I decided to take this story in a different direction than what I had planned so this is not the last chapter, I repeat NOT last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

45 Minutes Remain

Riku raised himself off the floor and wiped away the lingering blood that stuck to his face. He carefully put his hand to his head and winced in more discomfort than pain. The painkiller was finally taking effect. Riku walked toward his final test with a new determination shining in his eyes. Life really was precious; he just hadn't paid enough attention to it to notice.

_If I get out of this alive……I will live life to its fullest and enjoy it. Riku thought to himself._

He grabbed the door handle and slowly twisted it; the handle creaked for a moment before it gave and allowed the door to swing open.

* * *

Sora and Kairi stood in front of their door and stared apprehensively at the door handle. A sudden noise that seemed to be on the other side of the door startled both of them. "What was that!!" Kairi whispered loudly.

Sora didn't answer immediately and strained his ears to hear something else. He heard…….footsteps.

_Who could it be? Sora wondered. Oh crap! Are they getting closer! _

A quick glance at the hinges revealed that the door swung away from them. He moved his lips toward Kairi and told her what they were going to do.

* * *

The door swung open and revealed a room that resembled an upside down T. He looked down the long hallway and stared at the large bold letters that were written very simply, 'Final Test. Riku took a step forward but quickly whirled around. He strained his hearing to figure out what he had heard. Muffled sounds were coming through a door he hadn't noticed before. Riku crept closer to the metal door as silently as he could and set his ear against the door.

Sora and Kairi looked down and saw what they were hoping for. The light coming from the narrow gap at the bottom of the door was being blocked by someone directly on the other side. Sora looked at Kairi and nodded. They rammed the door and it violently swung open. A groan of pain was heard as the person was thrown back and hit the floor with a thud. Sora and Kairi stared in bewilderment as they looked at the person in front of them. "Roxas, what the hell are you doing here!!" Sora exclaimed almost hysterically.

Roxas lifted his head and blankly stared at Sora, then at Kairi, then back to Sora again. He stared in horror at the beaten and bloody people in front of him. The cuts on Kairi made her almost unrecognizable. A look of recognition finally came over him and he realized who it was. "Well, well, so you guys are the ones I was waiting on." Roxas said good-naturedly, completely ignoring the fact that they looked like they had gone to war and back again. "He told me I had to help someone……but I never expected it would be you guys."

Sora gawked at Roxas while Kairi ran over to him. "Roxas, are you hurt? Did you have to do any……..." Kairi paused for a moment before she completed her sentence, "tests?"

"Huh, what do you mean? Roxas inquired questioningly. Sora and Kairi glanced at each other and they knew each other were both thinking the same thing. "Roxas………did you get a tape, a mini one to be exact?" Sora questioned him.

"No, nothing at all, I don't exactly remember how I got here or anything like that. I know my neck hurts really bad. I think I might have been stabbed with a needle.

"But you just said you were told you had to help someone." Sora said suspiciously.

"Well so I did, do you see that camera in the corner?" Roxas pointed his finger at the object he willed them to look at. "Look below that, do you see the speaker? The voice was distorted but whoever it was, he told me to help some people whenever they got here and unlock the door down the hall.

Roxas reached in his shorts and pulled out a key. He dangled it in front of Sora's face. "Are you two ready to go? I want to get out of this place, it gives me the creeps. Sora and Kairi looked at Roxas and then at each other.

"Give us a second Roxas." Sora stated plainly. "I want to make sure Kairi's wounds are alright."

"I see…..take as much time as you need."

Sora and Kairi walked a good distance away that was out of ear shot. Sora instructed Kairi to lie down. He pretended to look over the wounds as he whispered softly to Kairi. "I don't know if we can trust him, there is something definitely fishy about this."

"But why, you and Roxas have been friends since you were kids. What reason do you have to not trust him?" Kairi said slowly and quietly. Sora closed his eyes and pondered for a moment what to do. He opened his eyes and discreetly observed Roxas through his peripheral vision. He leaned up against the wall, hands behind his head and his foot tapping the floor impatiently.

_This is all wrong, there isn't a hint of fear or uncertainty on his part, I'll go, but I definitely don't trust him. Sora thought with spite._

Sora turned toward Roxas, put on his happy face (the happiest he could muster at this point) and gave the most brilliant fake smile you ever saw to Roxas. "Alright, we're ready to go."

"About time, what took so long?" Roxas inquired.

"Kairi got cut pretty bad, I wanted to make sure her injuries weren't going to open back up. " Sora lied.

"Ok, let's get moving then." Roxas said almost in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, Kairi lets go."

Kairi obeyed Sora's wordlessly and started walking with them toward the door. Unnoticed by Sora and Kairi, Roxas gave an inconspicuous thumb up sign, a malicious smile playing at his lips. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

He heard………whimpering.

_Who the hell could that be? _

Riku silently put his hand on the door handle and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. He looked below the handle and saw a deadbolt lock knob.

_It's locked?_

Riku grabbed the knob and started to unlock it very slowly. He winced at a small creak that emanated from the old locking mechanism and the final click that announced that the door was now unlocked. A piercing scream shot into his ear and made him jump back from the door.

"No! Stay away!" A voice screamed hysterically.

_That voice, it's familiar. Riku thought to himself. Wait a second……….Namine!_

Riku rushed forward and turned the handle violently. The door swung open and he ran inside trying to avoid the blows that Namine was unleashing with every bit of strength she could muster. He grabbed both of her arms and spoke to her softly but firmly.

"Namine, it's me."

Namine's eyes shot open at the familiar voice. She stared for a moment before she recognized who it was.

"Riku? Riku! How? Why? I was so scared." Namine burst out almost intelligibly as sobs wracked her body.

Riku let go of her arms and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her as best he could. He also managed to rub his face a little where Namine had smacked him.

_Man! She hits hard. Riku thought to himself. _

When Namine had finished crying she pulled away from his embrace and looked up at Riku with her vibrant blue eyes. "Riku…….I think you should listen to this." Namine whispered quietly. She drew her hand out of her pocket and handed him a mini cassette player. Riku closed his eyes and hesitated for a moment before he pressed the play button. Static was heard, and then the voice of Jigsaw.

_Well, well, If you are listening to the second side of this tape……Riku, that means that you have released Namine from her little prison and are very close to your objective. Now I'm sure you ask why, why would I bring Namine into this as well? I'll tell you, at one time or another Namine loved you, but you were to self absorbed in your own self to notice. You were caught up in your own idiotic view of life and how bad it "sucked" to notice. _

Namine blushed at what Jigsaw recited in the tape, but said nothing. Riku continued to listen intently.

_I hope you see life in a different way now; you've been through a lot today. I hope you see that I'm actually doing you a favor. Namine will help you with your last test. I promise she will not be in any kind of danger. She is just going to help you. That is all…….when you are ready, go to your next test. I suggest you hurry. I assume time is short. Let the game begin._

"Namine…….Do you know what is going on?" Namine nodded her head slowly. "Yes, the first side of the tape explained everything."

"Okay, we don't have much time, let's go."

Riku started to walk away but was stopped short of Namine's voice.

"Riku….."

"What is it?"

Riku turned around and was met with Namine in his face; she moved slowly toward him and kissed him full on the lips. He stood there in shock and didn't do anything. After what seemed like an eternity she pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"I still love you."

Riku stood in disbelief at what she had just done, but now was not the time to think about any of it.

"I will discuss this with you later…….are you ready?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I am now. Namine almost giggled despite the situation.

They both headed off towards the door together. Namine reached over and clasped Riku's hand and interlocked her fingers.

_This is so annoying insert heavy sigh here whatever. Riku thought to himself._

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you like the twist I threw in there, lol, everyone loves em. I hope……..but anyways, R&R Please!


	9. Almost There

Standard disclaimer applies

A/N: I finally got to write the next chapter, it took me a long time, but oh well. Anyways I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kinpaginpa. She has helped me more with this story than she will ever know. I also extend my thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far. I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

Kairi obeyed Sora's wordlessly and started walking with them toward the door. Unnoticed by Sora and Kairi, Roxas gave an inconspicuous thumb up sign, a malicious smile playing at his lips. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

Thirty minutes remain

* * *

A message was written on the door, but it was extremely sloppy. Sora squinted to see what it said but he was still too far away. It looked like someone had written it hastily. Sora looked down and saw miniscule crimson drops stuck to the floor.

_What the………the paint was dripping off of something…….but what?_

Sora glanced back at Roxas who was trailing behind him and Kairi. He inconspicuously looked at his hand. It was faint, but Sora was sure he could see remnants of the red liquid used to paint the message. "So Roxas…….How is getting that football scholarship going?" Sora asked as calmly as he could. "Oh! I totally haven't even told anyone yet. I got it! Can you believe it?" Roxas exclaimed excitedly.

"Way to go!" Sora said with equal enthusiasm as he raised his hand up for a high five. Roxas raised his hand in kind and slapped Sora's. Roxas's jaw set for an instant before it went back to being relaxed. "What's the matter?" Sora inquired. "We…Well it's just that its kind of weird…you know…… to be talking about something like that with the situation we are in." Roxas managed to stammer out as he put his hands behind his head. "Way to go Roxas, Sora tries to lighten the mood and then you have to go and ruin it." Kairi said in a mock accusatory tone. She gave him her best dirty look before she busted out laughing. Tears ran down her face as her body tensed up, but she didn't care. It made her feel a lot better. Even Sora and Roxas had to chuckle at her attempt to be funny.

It was Roxas who finally broke the light mood. "Alright guys, we really need to go. I don't think we have much time." Sora and Kairi nodded and continued walking towards the door. Sora made sure his hand was out of Roxas's sight and opened it. He let in a silent sharp breath as he took in what was all over his bare palm. Blood trickled down the microscopic lines of his hands. He hastily rubbed his hands on his already bloody shorts to hide the horrible truth. Roxas was the one who had written the message.

_His wound must have opened up when he slapped my hand. That bastard! He is working with Jigsaw._ Sora thought. He considered what he was going to do.

_I have to take him out……but if I do it too soon then we lose. Damn! Why did this have to happen? Damn it, damn it, damn it!! _

Clang! Sora stumbled back as his head met something hard and metallic. His hands flew up to his forehead trying in vain to keep a headache away. "Why me?"

"Hey So….Sora…..Are…you…ok….ay?" Roxas snickered before bursting out hysterically. "I'm glad you think it's funny Roxas, while you're at it why don't you waste more of our time," he hissed. "Why don't you open the door." Roxas was immediately taken aback. "Oh….um…sorry...yeah lets go." He brought out his key and got to work on opening the door while Sora raised himself off of cool floor. Kairi watched his outburst with a neutral expression wondering why he had become so irritated all of a sudden. A click distracted her from her own thoughts as Roxas turned the key and opened the door. She didn't pay much attention but a flash of red on the back of his head made her do a double take. Drops of crimson blood were smoothly sliding down individual strands of auburn hair and dripping steadily like a leaky faucet to the floor.

_What the…….Where did that come from? _

That was when her epiphany came. Kairi's eyes shot from the door whose message read 'Final Test' back to Roxas's head. She searched frantically for a sign that would prove him innocent; she didn't want to believe that he was mixed up with Jigsaw. Kairi eyes darted around before settling them on a small pool of blood that was accumulating slowly on the floor beneath Roxas's outstretched hand. As soon as Sora had pulled himself up she grabbed him and pulled him in close, to anyone else it would have looked like a hug out of fear or reluctance to go through the door, but Kairi's whispers were of a different manner. The only words that escaped Sora's lips that were audible were "I know."

"Well guys, I hate to break up your displays of affection, but didn't you say time was short." Roxas scoffed sarcastically.

"Fine, Kairi lets go."

* * *

Riku clasped the door handle and slowly started rotating the knob on its squeaky hinges. Namine grabbed onto him in fear at the shrill noise emanating from it. It opened to reveal a room with a large plastic chamber in the center with hoses fixed into the ceiling. Riku gawked at the device as he walked forward and tried not to stumble as Namine was impeding his ability to walk normally. A click reverberated beneath their feet.

"What was that?!" Namine blurted as she involuntarily hopped forward sending both her and Riku flying toward the ground. Riku opened his eyes to see Namine beneath him. Her breath hit him rhythmically in the face. His face turned beet red at the sight of Namine beneath him. "Umm….Riku……could you please…." Her cheeks also flushed a deep red at the position she was currently in. Fortunately, that was one sentence that didn't need to be completed for someone to understand. Riku grunted an apology and quickly flipped himself off. He laid beside her for a moment thinking to himself.

_Was that a tear running down her face? But why would she be crying? _

Riku's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a whirring noise coming from the ceiling. A mid-sized monitor was pivoting down from the ceiling. Riku raised his head slightly to watch what was going to happen. A timer showed up for a moment with a simple white screen with black numbers.

23:05

23:04

23:03

Riku sighed loudly, "talk about not much time left." A quick flicker of the T.V. screen made him and Namine both rivet their eyes on the ghastly doll that seemed to be staring him right into their eyes.

_Hello Riku. Welcome to your final test. I trust that you saw the glimpse of the timer I provided for you. So I'll make this quick. In front of you is a Plexi-glass chamber that you need to first get inside. _

As Jigsaw finished his sentence a section of the chamber moved up leaving a good sized opening for him to get through. Riku listened and obeyed wordlessly and walked through the doorway. He didn't flinch as the section slammed back into place and trapped him. Jigsaw continued.

_Good, now here are your instructions. As you can see, there are several large hoses in the four corners of this chamber. There are panels at each of these corners that will activate whatever is going to come out of those hoses._

Jigsaw chuckled at his slightly chilling joke for a moment before continuing.

_The aim of this game is to step on all four panels without dying. This may sound easy, but you'd be surprised at how hard it will be to accomplish this task. When you are ready to begin tell Namine to two steps to her right from where she is standing at the moment._

Namine looked up at the sound of her name; she glanced to her right to see a panel that was slightly higher than all the others. It would not have been noticed by anybody that wasn't there, but it wasn't really necessary to tell her. After all, she already knew where it was.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Hello? Why am I here? Who did this to me?!" Namine shrieked in terror. Darkness enveloped everything around her. She was not even able to see a hand in front of her face. "Please! Someone! Anyone! Let me out!" Namine cried as she crawled around trying to find her bearings in the pitch black room. A click echoed through the abyss right before obscure lights flickered to life. She immediately shielded her eyes in defense of the attacking light beams. She buried her head into her body as she laid there prostrated and sobbing trying to figure out what was going on.

_Namine, look above you. You need to play the tape that is inside that cassette player. _

She continued sobbing totally oblivious to the voice emanating from an unknown point in the room.

_Namine! Listen to me, or so help me I will pump that room full of poison gas and you will die right where you lay._

This got her attention.

Namine sniffled a bit, "What do you want from me?" She asked almost silently.

_Just a little help that's all. Now listen to the tape……..or we can go with the latter and kill you……_

"Ok, ok! I'll do it!"

Namine leapt up from where she was laying and grabbed the tape player. Her finger was poised over the button for a split second before slamming play down.

A strange sound was heard as the speaker system located inside the room was suddenly turned off. An eerie silence filled the room before the tape player was heard.

_Hello Namine, I want you to help me with something, if it comes to it and you refuse; I will kill you here and now. Someone will be showing up soon that will let you out of here, but the fact is you are going to act like you have no idea what is going on. Here are your instructions, once this certain person opens lets you out, you are to make sure he listens to the other side of this tape. Once that is completed you will both go through a door that has the message 'Final Test' written on it. Five paces forward and two steps to your right once you go through the door there is a panel I want you to step on once this certain person gets into a device I've constructed. You will step on it when he asks you too. That is all; if you can do this for me then you will live. By the way, don't feel bad if he should die, you shouldn't blame yourself, it is his fault he is in this situation in the first place. Once this task is done, a door labeled exit will open on the other side of the room, this is your ticket to freedom. I wouldn't stick around too long after you step on that panel because it won't be long before the explosives blow this place to kingdom come. That is all, goodbye and good luck._

Namine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She spoke her thoughts out loud, "Who could he be talking about? And why me………why…….me!! Damn you!" She screamed as she broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Her whimpers floated around the room as the lights became dimmer and dimmer eventually fading into nothing...

* * *

As Roxas, Kairi, and Sora walked through the door their jaws dropped in unison. (Well at least two of them were actually genuine surprise muhahaha) This was definitely not going to be easy.

* * *

I would've continued…….but I still have to think about Sora and Kairi's trap……so yeah, last chapter up next! ReadReviewEnjoy


	10. Final Test

A/N: Well guys, it's been a lot of fun writing this and I'm extremely happy that I'm finally finishing it. I would like to thank everyone again that has been faithful to this story from beginning to end and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

As Roxas, Kairi, and Sora walked through the door their jaws dropped in unison. (Well at least two of them were actually genuine surprise muhahaha) This was definitely not going to be easy.

* * *

18 minutes remain

Sora, Kairi, and Roxas stared at fifty yards of hell as molten metal dripped from the ceiling. An elaborate system of pipes and openings spewed out a flame of mixed oxygen and acetylene reaching a temperature in upwards of 2500° fahrenheit. Several motors kept metal wire constantly moving in front of the blue flames. This in turn heated the metal to its melting point and it dropped to the floor like a raindrop…….a very hot raindrop. Sora's words escaped his mouth involuntarily, "holy shit……you have got to be kidding me!" Roxas stood and cast his eyes on the trap with an apathetic gaze without saying a word.

There was no blind spot in this trap. The molten rain stretched all the way across the room and covered its width. Getting against the wall would do you absolutely no good. Kairi looked with surprise but her face was unusually stolid about the whole situation. She knew that pain was inevitable and she resigned herself to that.

_An emotional breakdown definitely won't help. _Kairi thought to herself.

A buzzing noise distracted them all from their thoughts as a microphone lowered itself from the ceiling.

"Hello Sora, Kairi, and Roxas, do you like my trap? I spent a lot of time on it. I hope you appreciate it. Well I'm not going to spend time on an explanation because well…..it's pretty straightforward. Get to the other side and you win, but I would be very careful. The great thing about molten metal is that once it hits a soft surface, it will keep burning until its temperature drops. So if it gets on any part of your body, it will burn for a long time. I would shield your heads if I were you. Molten metal to the brain is probably not too healthy." Jigsaw snickered once again at one of his morbid jokes before finishing his message, "Time is short, you better hurry………good luck."

"Bastard…." Sora muttered under his breath. A question that reached Sora's ears made him smile maliciously. "Sora……are you ready for this?" Sora turned around and looked Roxas in the eyes. He walked towards him, put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. "Are you?" "Wha….?" Sora hurled him into the trap before Roxas had time to finish him sentence. His eyes turned as big as saucers as he flew through the air and landed with a thud under the ceiling. He screamed bloody murder as a barrage of fire rained down on his body. He scrambled up without a thought and sprinted screaming towards the door. Sora watched and almost had to laugh, he was getting exactly what he deserved. It wasn't until he saw Kairi staring in horror at the sight that he snapped out of it and pulled her close, turning her around and covering her ears so she didn't have to see or hear the appalling things that were occurring behind her. When Sora looked up the next time, he saw Roxas, deathly still. He had only made it about halfway before he met his demise. The putrid smell of burning flesh and clothes started to fill the air as the never-ending onslaught of molten metal continued to ravage his body. Sora let go of Kairi and walked to the wall. "Damn it to hell! If he wasn't able to complete it….how the hell are we supposed to do it?!" He said as he kicked at the wall violently. He looked back at Roxas and suddenly had an idea. Sora whipped his head around and looked at Kairi, "Are you ready? I really need you to trust me on this."

"Okay, I will do whatever you want me to."

* * *

Namine stared at the panel and then back at Riku completely unsure of what to do. Riku's voice broke the uncomfortable silence between them, "its okay Namine, please step on it, I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Namine walked over to the panel. She looked at Riku once more before she set her foot on the panel. The sound echoed in her ears as her head shot back to Riku. Namine gasped in horror as she saw him walking towards the panel in the top right corner.

_No! Why so soon! Please! _She cried mentally.

Namine's thoughts were distracted from a slamming noise on the other side of the room. Her escape route was now open. The T.V. flickered and showed the time.

12:05

12:04

12:03

Riku jumped slightly at the loud noise his foot coming extremely close to the panel. He cursed under his breath at the closeness of his foot to the panel that would start the trap. He looked at where the sound had emanated from and saw the open door.

_That must be my exit………lucky me_

Riku glanced at Namine and noticed her eyes were riveted on the monitor. "Hey Namine, how much time do we have left?"

"Oh, ummm…eleven minutes twenty seconds and counting!" She exclaimed rather loudly. "Ok, Namine you need to get out of here, I'll catch up."

"But Riku……I…" she stammered. Riku interrupted her, "No arguments, do you understand?"

"Yes" she whispered. Riku looked back at her, gave her a smile and thumbs up sign and waved his hand toward the door. She complied silently and ran toward the door. Riku watched until she was out of sight and then began to prepare himself. He closed his eyes and mentally readied himself to dodge what ever was to come out of the hoses. He twisted his neck sideways and cracked it loudly and stared at the panel. A million thoughts running through his head before he finally focused completely on the task at hand. "Okay…here we go!"

He slammed his foot on the panel and did a quick back handspring away from it. Every sense stood at attention as he waited for whatever was going to come out of the tube. He backed up slowly never taking his eyes off the tube and prepared to step on the next panel at the bottom left corner. His foot slammed down on that one as well and he did a cartwheel away from it toward the bottom left panel.

Riku could have sworn he felt something brush up against him as he dodged out of the way. He stuck the landing and looked around. Something on the ground crawling towards him made shivers crawl up his spine. He backed up until he hit the wall his eyes widening in total fear.

The snake stared at him with unfeeling black eyes, irritated at being dropped on the floor. It hissed its disapproval and continued its advance to Riku. His breathing was becoming very erratic, his mind told him to move but his body just wouldn't comply. The snake raised itself up off the floor, its head bobbing back and forth. Riku gawked at the snake intently.

_Move! Move! Move damn it! Move! _He thought with tears running down his face. _I'm not going to be taken out by some damn snake. Come on! Get a grip you scaredy cat._

Riku moved slowly against the wall away from the black serpent. The snakes ebony eyes were riveted on him as if saying 'where the hell are you going?' It pulled it head backed menacingly. Riku took the hint and leapt out of the way strait toward the other panel. The smack of the serpents head hitting the wall was almost comical until another sound filled his ears. _Click_

"Shit!" Riku said as he rolled out of the way towards the first panel he stepped on. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he narrowly escaped another serpent being dropped onto his skull and the other snake already recovered and coming back for round two. They both advanced towards him pissed off beyond all reason. He looked at the wall and then the snakes. Riku smiled a bit, "let's see how you like this you bastards."

* * *

"I need you to take off your shirt and pants." Sora stated simply. Kairi's eyes widened in surprise, "what the hell are you talking about?!"

"You're not the only one; I need to do it too."

"What the hell are you planning?"

"We need those clothes to partially shield ourselves until we get halfway." Sora explained.

"What then…..what good will it do us to get halfway half naked!" Kairi protested.

"That's what Roxas is for." Sora said quietly. Kairi slapped her hand to her mouth to keep from gasping at the mere thought. "Are you…….serious?"

"Yes, I thought you said you would do whatever I wanted you to do." "But Sora, this is madness!" Kairi shouted adamantly "It's the only way Kairi! Please, I'm begging you." Kairi closed her eyes for a moment. This was sick beyond all reason in her eyes. She looked back and thought about what she would have done were this the very first test, but shook the thought from her mind. Had she not said she wouldn't slow Sora down and wouldn't be a burden?

Without another thought she ripped off what was left of her shirt and started to take off her shredded jeans. Sora was a bit surprised at the suddenness of her action and blushed when he saw the strap of her bra and glimpse of her panties, but he quickly shook the thought from his mind telling himself that this was a matter of life and death. He quickly turned around and started doing the same. Kairi's voice distracted him as she spoke softly, "Do I have to take off anything else?" "No Kairi, you don't have too." Sora said as he finished taking off his pants leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

He could sense her gratitude even though his eyes were focused on the ground. "Here, give me what you took off." He said as he reached his hand out. Kairi tossed them into his hand and he got to work weaving them together somewhat. It would be just long and wide enough to cover their heads and protect their bodies from the falling metal. "I'll go in front and you follow closely behind me." Sora said staring deeply into her eyes. "Run fast and don't fall behind."

"I won't." Kairi said returning his gaze. "One, two, three, go, go, go!" Sora and Kairi started running; they hit the edge of the trap and ran recklessly into the fray. They ran in sync and tried not to think too much about the sizzling noises above them. Their worst fear was probably the metal hitting their hands and making them drop their makeshift shield.

It was Sora who cried out first as a piece of hot slag dropped through the fabric and into the palm of his hand. It sizzled as it burned deeper and deeper into his skin but he kept running. This was definitely not the time or place to stop because of pain. Right before they got to Roxas's corpse one could see the piece of metal dropping out of the bottom of his upturned hand. Sora grabbed Roxas's legs, jerked him up into the air and grabbed his upper body before he fell back down.

The adrenaline rush was giving him inhuman strength. Kairi abandoned the cloth shield and got under their new corpse shield. This was a bit more difficult to run with, but they were so pumped up on adrenaline it didn't matter too much. The only thing difficult was the putrid smell of burning flesh running up their nostrils. Kairi threw up several times before they reached the door. Sora grabbed the knob and jerked the door open and fell through corpse and all with Kairi not far behind. Sora jumped up, grabbed Roxas, and hurled him back into the trap room doing his best not to throw up. A tape player that had several holes burned in it fell to the ground with a clack instead of going with its owner. Kairi laid on the cold floor breathing hard with tears running down her red face.

She was happy, embarrassed, and in pain at the same time. She looked over and reached for the tape player and was about to press play before Sora stopped her. "No, I don't need to know why he was working with Jigsaw, he betrayed us, his friends, without a moments notice, I could care less what Jigsaw did to him to make him do that." And with that Sora took the tape player and tossed it back into the burning room."

"We made it…." Kairi whispered utterly spent.

"Yeah, we did, but we still need to get out of here." Sora stated with fear. "I'm not sure how much time we have left, Kairi?" Sora looked over and saw Kairi, realizing his statement fell on deaf ears; he hurried and lifted her up off the ground with one hand on her back and another cradling her legs. She moaned at the movement but stayed asleep. He turned around and looked back before beginning the long trek down the long hallway to their freedom. Sora kept his eyes looking strait ahead trying to preserve the sleeping girl in his arms decency at the very least. About halfway down the hallway a voice was heard, even though Sora didn't react to it and kept walking, Jigsaw knew that he heard it. "Well done you guys…..well done."

* * *

Riku started his run toward the wall and began to run up it the snakes still advancing towards him. He took three steps and pushed off hard sailing over the snakes and landing on the other side of the room. He stomped on the final panel wondering what was going to happen next. He saw two more snakes drop out of the corner of his eye, right before the chamber walls started to collapse outward. Riku took the hint and pretty much vaulted over one of the chamber walls before it crashed to the ground. He raced toward the exit door leaving behind four very pissed off snakes. "Good riddance" he said with a smile on his face. He burst outside and was met with a surprising sight. Sora, Kairi, and Namine all huddled together watching a timer that was set on the outside.

2:30

2:29

2:28

"What? How! You two!" Riku burst out almost incomprehensively.

"Now is definitely not the time, lets get the heck outta here!" Sora said with urgency.

Riku looked at the timer, looked back at Sora and said very simply, "agreed."

They rushed out of the vicinity with blinding speed, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the building set that was set to explode in probably less than one minute. The rocking boom never came though; there was no reason to destroy the building when everyone had made it out. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine would never forget the look on the nurses and doctors faces when they walked through those ER doors. They would joke about it every now and again reminiscing about how Jigsaw changed their lives for the better. Sora and Kairi were engaged to be married a couple years after that incident. Not surprisingly, so were Riku and Namine. Their weddings were held together in one giant building one after the other. An old man who no one knew sat in the very back his face hidden by a hat but the big grin on his face was apparent. They had passed his ultimate test, his work here was done. "Well done you guys…….well done………..

* * *

End


End file.
